ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sync 10 Begins
Sync 10 Begins is the first episode of the Sync 10 first season and also the 1st episode overall. Summary Sync is a normal human, who then finds a legendary prophecy about the Plumbers Academy, and he sets to go into it. He becomes the subject of the prophecy after a race with his frenemy/rival Harry and is given a weapon by Magister Derolak. It is a disc, with an Omnitrix symbol. Sync fits it to a watch, and exits the Academy. Plot A Magister is surfing through his filing cabinets, looking for something unknown. He does something off screen, while we see the open cabinet. (Magister): Aha! I found it! Derolak, you're a genius. We're all going to be saved! We see the scroll of paper in Derolak's hand. (Derolak): War continues with a roar New trainee through the Plumbers' door Becomes a Hero of all space When coming of age Winning the title through a race. Does that mean when there is a roar to the universe, a new trainee will come into the Plumbers Academy, winning a race to get here? That sucks. Derolak throws the prophecy through a window, sending it to the streets below. Harry and Sync are walking across the street. Both are regular humans. The prophecy flies and lands on the floor in front of Sync. (Sync): What's this? A letter? Sync reads it aloud. Harry's eyes lit up when he mentioned a race. (Harry): Race you there! Sync and Harry speed towards the Plumbers Academy, over 75 metres away. Sync gets there a second quicker than Harry, being a bit more on the athletic side, and wrenches open the door. Suddenly, all light turns off. (Voice): Welcome, hero. (Sync): Who are you? (Voice): I am Magister Derolak of the Plumbers. He holds up his Plumbers badge. (Sync): I'm here because of this prophecy thing that said the next new trainee through this door would become a Hero of all space when coming of age, at 18 years. (Derolak): Eighteen years? What rubbish! You come of age at 16 in the alien Universe. (Sync): Wait what? I though you were a random toilet guy! You mean you're an alien guy? (Harry): I swear my dad mentions aliens whenever something disastrous happens. (Derolak): Yes, I'm an alien. I look like a human, but... He reaches up to his face, and gently takes off the ID mask. Derolak is now a three eyed blue alien. (Sync): Wow! Cool! So, what do I do, now that I'm gonna be the next hero? (Derolak): You are ten or eleven, I presume. (Sync): No! I'm twelve. (Derolak): In how many years? (Sync): How did you know that I was ten? (Derolak): If you were twelve, you would be in this Academy already. (Sync): How? (Derolak): Unimportant as of this moment. So, you need a weapon. Not just any random sword, but, look at this... Derolak leads the way into a chamber, which is lighted. He points at a box, which opens, and its contents, a disc, flies into Derolak's hand. (Harry): The Omnitrix, isn't it? (Derolak): In the state the last hero left it. He started the war over it. Now you will end it, Sync Logan. (Sync): How do you know my surname? (Derolak): I know your two dads. Mr Jaxon, Harry's dad, and Mr Logan, your dad, Sync. They're Plumbers but on a mission. But that's a different matter altogether. (Harry): The Omnitrix is supposed to be a wristwatch. Put it into your watch, Sync. Sync removes the normal clock from his watch, and puts the Omnitrix symbol onto it. A green flash of light occurs, and the Omnitrix has now transformed into a wristwatch. (Sync): Cool! How does it work? (Derolak): Press the button, turn the dial, and slap the interface down. Sync presses the button, which causes the interface to pop up. He turns the dial rapidly, and slams the interface down. Transformation Sequence: Sync into Mechignite. (Mechignite): I'm on fire!!! What the heck!!! Help me! Mechnignite grabs a fire extinguisher. Being nervous made him increase the intensity of his flames, and melted the fire extinguisher. (Mechnignite): Woah! Sorry. How do I get back to human? (Derolak): Hit the Omnitrix on your chest. Mechignite thumps his chest, hitting the symbol, transforming back into human. (Sync): This is so cool! Sync starts to leave. (Derolak): There's a crime gang hatching a conspiracy to blow up the local nuclear plant. You could fight them first. (Sync): Harry, you coming? (Harry): Yeah... (Sync): This is awesome! Woot! Woot! SYNC 10 BEGINS Characters *Sync Logan (first appearance) *Harry Jaxon (first appearance) *Magister Derolak (first appearance) Aliens Seen *Mechignite (first appearance) Category:Series Premieres Category:-NewDZ- Category:Sync 10 Category:Episodes